


Weekend

by Blahhh, Feli_X



Series: Liaisons [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aftermath of Violence, Anal Fingering, Background Poly, Blood Kink, Breathplay, Bruises, Dark Fantasy, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gabin Weed, Gavin Has Snuffy Masochistic Thoughts briefly, Kissing, M/M, Masochism, Narcissism, Nude Photos, Oral Sex, POV Multiple, Recreational Drug Use, References To Polyamarous BDSM Relationship With Connor, Rimming, Sadism, Scars, Sleepy Cuddles, Vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-11 08:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15968795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blahhh/pseuds/Blahhh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feli_X/pseuds/Feli_X
Summary: A chill weekend for Gavin after his intense humiliation/painplay session with Nines.A look at the fluffier side of things and smut in chapter 2





	1. Relaxation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Gavin is listening to :  
> Amine - Spice Girl https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t3AVtQkEHaE  
> Childish Gambino - 3005 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tG35R8F2j8k  
> Amine - WHY https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-x5TmhpeW58
> 
> The Vine video that I based their one around (though time stretched out in the fic ofc) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t4liS_NFE3c

Gavin's world slowly comes back into focus, some random ass dream already long forgotten. He yawns and blinks into the dim room with a tired frown, usually Nines opens the curtains to force him awake. Gavin turns his head to the opposite side to find the android missing, nothing new but it always unsettles him a little.

Reed moves an arm to rub his eye and freezes mid movement as his muscles complain. He groans and moves slower instead, stifling down another yawn before carefully crawling his way out the bed and to the bathroom. Gavin goes to the toilet, brushes his teeth, freshens up a bit at the sink and even after a look in the mirror at his stubble, he can't be fucked to get the trimmers out. He'll tidy up the borders after their weekend. 

The aches and pains all over his body are pulsing in and out of existence, some hurt more than others but it's bearable as long as he takes it slow and steady. Gavin thinks back on yesterday's events with a heat in his cheeks. Nines really went all out... And Connor... 

Reaching round behind him, Gavin can feel the marks on his back left from the wax and further down, the rough pieces of gauze plastered over his ass. He skims his fingers over various bites, bruises and cuts across his body in the mirror. The shame from last night is gone and he feels proud of his war wounds, trophies of strength and endurance. 

He skims the hand down to the purple bruise on his gut and snorts a laugh. _Bitch gave it to him good._ Props to guy for having the balls to do it. Connor's sadism is completely different to Nines but yeah... He can get behind it. Respect for going all in. 

Gavin turns around to look at his ass and he blinks at the state, he's bled through some of the gauze too. Covered in red lines, cuts and by the looks of things Nines covered up the worst. Above it of course sits **RK1700'S BITCH** backwards in his reflection. Reed rolls his eyes before remembering his little melt down and his cheeks burn. 

_Fuck..._ Well... He's said it now. It's a bit embarrassing to remember he broke down like that in front of his partner but, if Gavin did it in front of anyone, he's glad it was Nines. Besides, the guy cried as well... Gavin hadn't seen Nines cry before, a few times briefly in a laughing fit but it was more of just watery eyes than anything. It really meant something to see him like that, voice glitching and saying all that sweet shit... It helped. It helped him believe.

Gavin sucks in a deep breath and rubs his palms across his warm cheeks before slowly working his way out of the bathroom. His tendons hurt from being on his toes, back hurts, ass hurts, all the random places Nines decided to whack him with the belt and sink his teeth into. He needs a little break from the kinky shit for a while... If Nines asks he'll probably still go along with it but he seriously needs to let himself heal for a bit, he's a walking BDSM diagram. 

He can see it now, standing spread out like the Vitruvian Man and some teacher with a wood cane tapping over different parts of his battered body. _"And these were inflicted by a barbed rubber flogger, affectionately known as 'Evil Piece Of Shit' as is the one who inflicted them."_

It takes him longer than usual to get around, but he'd rather limp and take his time than try than push his body any further than it already has. Reed opens the door to their living room to find Nines sitting asleep on their couch, head dipped with both his legs and arms crossed, leaning against the armrest. He's in a long sleeve white shirt and the same plaid pajama bottoms as the night before. Gavin smiles at his partner looking so... Just chill and relaxed but still wakes him up. 

He picks up a scrunched up piece of paper on the side - likely from a letter - and chucks it at him. "Hey Tincan, rise and shine."

It catches his shoulder and Nines eyebrows pull down in his usual scowl of being dragged out of sleep mode before whatever time he sets to wake up has come around. The android's arms unfold and he blinks a few times with that death glare at the wall as he gets his bearings. After a minute he sucks in a deep breath and looks up at Reed before giving a small smile. "Good morning. Sleep well?"

Gavin nods, gradually making his way over to the couch. "For someone who got the shit beat outta them, yeah. It was alright."

Nines gives him a soft smirk. "You make it sound as if it didn't bring you to orgasm."

Reed scoffs at that and looks over the cushions, figuring out the best way to sit down and just decides to lay on his non bruised side next to Nines, resting his head on the android's knee. A hand comes to rest on his bare shoulder and Gavin looks up at his partner. "Why the hell are you sleeping out here anyways?"

Nines closes his eyes, sliding a hand up and down Reed's arm. "Well, you fell asleep in the middle of our bed like an oversized Asteroidea, so-"

Gavin narrows his eyes. "Don't do that shit, you know the normal words."

"...An oversized _Starfish_ , so I slept here. I admit, I've grown accustomed to laying down when entering sleep mode but I can still do so standing up... Sitting was a pleasant middle ground."

Reed tuts. "You could've moved me over or whatever."

Nines' hand moves to trace over the bite on his shoulder blade. "After the intensity of our session I didn't want to risk waking you. Your body needs time to heal. Your mind as well, which brings me to the topic at hand."

Gavin raises an eyebrow. "What's that then?"

"After everything, I believe you deserve - as they say - a little R and R. I pushed your limits yesterday and I would like to do my best providing my love with whatever it is you need to get better. I'm more than happy to go out and buy anything you require."

 _Well that's got his attention._ Reed still feels the heat in his cheeks at the term of endearment but after his words last night, Nines is going to be using it even more now he's validated the fucker. He chews the inside of his cheek in thought for a minute. What would make a good chill day...?

Gavin clicks his tongue while he's deciding then makes his choice. "Okay uh... Coffee and donuts from the Cafe I like... You know the one? Glaz'it?"

He feels Nines' hand cup over his shoulder, brushing a thumb over his skin. "I do, I also know your preferred variety box so I shall buy one of those."

Reed's not sure if his partner will do it but he chances it. "Can you get me something with a decent bit of THC from the dispensary?"

Nines lets out a dry huff of amusement but not for the reason Gavin was expecting. 

"You are aware cannabidiol is the compound that helps relieve pain and anxiety? Yet you want me to purchase cannabis with high tetrahydrocannabinol content instead..."

Gavin rolls his eyes. He's been smoking it on and off since his teens, of course he fucking knows. "Yep, I wanna have a laugh. I can deal with the pain, I just wanna space out for a bit."

The android sighs. "Very well, if it will make you happy."

Gavin grins. He _knows_ it fucking will. "Thanks and uh, can you grab me one of those chicken Sriracha melts?"

"That's all well within my abilities. Is there anything else?"

The android carefully lifts Reed's head and slips out from underneath him. Gavin pouts a little but scoots himself along to rest an elbow on the armrest as Nines walks into their bedroom. He can't think of anything else he wants today. They went to the store, so the fridge is stocked, he's got GTA to get lost in and Nines here with him. Gavin tries to avoid thinking of the word _perfect_ again. "Nope, think that's it. Thanks Tincan."

Nines emerges back from their bedroom in a pair of dark navy jeans and the same turtleneck sweater from Gavin's birthday before putting his shoes on. "I should be back within the hour. Contact me if there's anything else you require."

Gavin eases himself up from the couch. He's still naked and his partner opening the front door will end up giving the whole damn neighborhood a view of his junk, not to mention his bruises. He gets to his feet and after an aching, shuddering stretch, starts to make his way over the bedroom to find some clothes that won't irritate his burn and cuts.

He doesn't manage to get past Nines without being pulled into a kiss, but he doesn't complain. They're gentler today, lingering and missing the bites of his partner's usual lust. Nines presses lips to his, catching the lower and sucks on it lightly. The android's hand cups behind his neck to keep him in place and Gavin lets the world dim out for a few seconds before Nines is leaning back with a sigh. "Would you like me to move the television into our bedroom before I leave? You would be able to lay on your stomach."

Reed looks back behind him and nods in agreement, but. "I can do it, just cause I'm a bit beat up doesn't mean I'm bed ridden."

Nines' hand falls to his waist, firm and stroking over his hip. "I don't want you to strain yourself."

Gavin tuts loudly, brushing Nines' hand away. "I'm fine! Just go buy that shit and I'll move the stuff to our bedroom, yeah?"

He hears the android scoff around a sigh. "If you insist, but do not blame me when your injuries take longer to heal because you overexerted yourself."

He feels Nines' hand squeeze his shoulder gently and the android waits until Gavin's out of view to open the door. Reed searches through his clothes for something comfortable, settling on a pair of loose sweats and drags a brown hoodie out from the closet. He grabs his phone to sync it up to the speakers, flicking through some music before sticking on a playlist. _Amine - Spice Girl_ is the first on. _Childish Gambino - 3005_ up next. He turns up the volume until the bass is a bit obnoxious before stepping outside for a smoke. 

Gavin shivers in the chill autumn air but he's pretty sure part of it is still from their session. He stands under the porch, hand shoved in his pocket and as he works on the cigarette. He watches the cars go by and his smoke gets lost in the fog from his own breath. When he's finished Gavin drops it in a small weather beaten can on the floor. It's needs emptying soon... But he can't be asked today. 

Reed takes his hoodie off once he's inside again and gets started on moving the television. It weighs nothing, just being a curve of glass but getting the cable out from behind the couch is a bit of a pain. 

After dragging a couple chairs from the kitchen, he sticks the tv on the seats and his PS4 on the floor, annoyed to find the controllers are dead. He sticks them on charge and has one of those weird moments when he over thinks Nines being a machine. Gavin shoves out the thought and rubs his eyes with a groan. He fucking loves that guy but he hated androids for a _long_ ass time, whole family's not a fan of them... Christmas is going to be hell.

Reed still hasn't told Nines he refers to him as Niles when his sister Debbie asks about him. She has no idea he's an android... Oh well, future Gavin has deal with that shit heap he's created. Still, it's a couple months till he has to fess up... To both Nines and Debbie. Her kids'll be there but they don't care about androids either way being young. He's supposed to be hosting this year. _Fuck..._

He sighs again and settles on waiting for his android to get home by browsing through some funny videos. _Amine - WHY?_ stops and Reed disconnects from the speakers before clicking a thumbnail of some girl half way to falling off a tire swing. They make the time melt away and keep his mind busy.

Gavin gets a text pop up half way through one and taps the notification. 

N: _Are you going to be smoking your cannabis or consuming it?_

G: Smoking. Get some papers too. Thx

N: _Noted._

N: _Apparently I am the first android to be purchasing cannabis here._

G: Lol. U should tell them u guys got an upgrade or some shit 

N: _No._

G: Boring

N: _It would be unfair to imply a wider market for their products when there is none._

G: Since when did u care about being an asshole?

N: _I'm only an asshole to people I care about. Unlike yourself._

G: People usually call me a dick

N: _I find dicks and assholes go quite well together._

G: Fucking hell. U dirty talking me in ur head while ur out shopping Tincan?

N: _I'd hardly call that dirty talk, it was merely an observation._

G: Lol. Bullshit

N: _Perhaps._

N: _I'm going to Glaz'it now. I should be home soon. ___

__G: K. Thx_ _

Gavin swipes backs out of the app and clicks on his paused video.

===

His outing went smoothly and there was no need to make substitutions for any of Reed's items. Nines steps inside, two plastic bags in his hand and Gavin greets him from the bedroom. 

"Hey Tincan, in here."

RK900 slips his shoes off and walks over to his human, placing the plastic bag containing his food on their bed and passes Gavin his coffee. "I figured as much."

Nines tilts his head to look across Gavin's rear, pulling down the back of his sweatpants and thankfully his human complies, lifting his hips. Some of the gauze has been bled through and he kneels onto the bed to inspect them. His human tenses for a moment then lets him continue, peeling away the medical tape to lift a piece of the mesh cotton. It looks fine but he doesn't want his partner to be left with scars if he can help it. "I'm going to change your dressings shortly, I apologize for any pain."

"I'll be fine."

Gavin's immersed in his phone as usual and the android leans over to look at the screen. _Fails_.

He enjoys those, perhaps it's the sadist inside him but watching the calamities humans often get themselves into is both entertaining and shocking. Nines holds no interest for ones of serious injury, they merely have him concerned for the human's welfare although his partner seems to find those highly amusing. 

Sometimes it's the sheer stupidity of it all, at just how blindingly obvious it is that nothing good shall come of their endeavors. Others catch him by surprise, where there are no signs of anything destined to go wrong yet somehow it still does. Pranks are... Hit and miss. Nines is fairly certain a high percentage are staged but it's often the simple ones that tickle him... And give him ideas on how to wind up his own human a little more. 

One such prank in a Vine compilation still has him debating on whether or not to do it. Elegant in it's simplicity, salt stirred into water, drunk through a straw. The face made by the man on the recieiving end of the practical joke was highly animated and Nines is curious as to how his partner would react.

Vines are his favorite, compact little packets of information. Flashes into human's lives, thought patterns and their highly eccentric behavior. The first time viewing them he was taken aback at how many he was unable to predict the outcome of, often caught by surprise by the sheer randomness of it all. There are many references he doesn't understand and sometimes Gavin will explain, other times his human will just tell him to watch more and that he'll understand eventually. 

The range of humor is appealing but they also feel more... Organic than the films and television shows his partner tries to get him interested in. It's hard to ignore reading the micro expressions on their faces that give away that it is indeed all a performance. That doesn't matter with Vines, there's no extensive plot that he has to attempt becoming emotionally invested in or try and make himself care about a dramatic event. Each is 6.5 seconds long and vary across the board in content, it's highly entertaining. 

They also make his partner laugh, the sound fills him with warmth and Nines often finds it infectious. It makes him smile to see Gavin happy when his human has such difficulties with being so. Another reason he agreed to indulge his human in recreational drug use... He would like to see Gavin laugh, be more relaxed and enjoy himself... But he won't let it become everyday either.

Reed was hiding the habit at first, sneaking off every week or two thinking Nines was unable to smell the evidence in his car. He doesn't mind if it's occasional but constant repeated use damages the synapses inside human's brains and the very compound that Gavin is interested in, is the part responsible for such effects. RK900 sometimes wonders if cannabis may have been a contributing factor in his partner's mental health issues.

A burst of Gavin's laughter pulls the android out of his thoughts and Nines narrows his eyes at the back of his partner's head. "You agreed we would watch these together."

Reed groans and pauses the video before peering over his shoulder. RK900 can't help but keep flicking his eyes over to the cup of coffee resting on the mattress, it doesn't look particularly stable. "No, I said I'd watch Vines with you. I not waiting on these, they're gold."

Nines smiles wide. "Very well, I hope you enjoy the antiseptic. I may have to scrub at the wounds a little."

Reed's shifts quickly to yank up the back of his sweats and Nines grabs his coffee before it spills over. Gavin looks back around, going to reach for it as if that was going to help in any way. "Ah shit..."

RK900 lifts the cup away. "I think I'll get one of the folding tables out of the closet."

Gavin groans, he expects it's from his human's sudden movement. "Thanks... _Fuck..._ "

Nines gets the small table and sets it up next their bed, placing the coffee, donuts and sandwich on top. Gavin seems to have found a somewhat comfortable way to sit for a moment. Leaning on his hip but it leaves him with only one hand to use, the other being used to hold him up. RK900 is not particularly pleased at the sugary spread across their table but his human needs a break. Nines plans on cooking his dinner at the very least, something with actual nutritional value.

He watches his partner sip on his coffee for a minute before it's placed back on the table and he helps himself to a donut with pink icing and sprinkles. A very unhealthy breakfast... That Nines provided.

RK900 sighs quietly to himself and turns for the kitchen. He left medical supplies on the side in their bedroom ready for today but he needs to top up his thirium levels. His body uses the thirium in his blood to produce saline, semen substitute and lubricant. All things he has lost in some quantity over the past three days. 

He opens the fridge to remove a bag of thirium and takes one of his human's mugs from the cupboard, all with a different message written on each. Today it looks to be _I Tried To Stop Swearing But I Cunt!_. The first time going through Gavin's unique collection of mugs had been quite amusing and some still make the corner of his mouth twitch. 

One has an image of a fox with the word _for_ above and _sake_ beneath it. Another with large black lettering of _OCK_ , the handle substituting for the _C_ and a matching one with _UNT_ often used by Officer Chen when she visits. There's one at the back with _Oral Makes My Day, Anal Makes My Hole Weak_. Also the one with an obscene hand gesture stamped on the front along the words _Don't Say I Never Lift A Finger_.

But today he uses one that implies he can not refrain from profanity. Nines twists the valve and begins the slow pour of thirium, watching it slosh round the inside. It does not invoke any sexual arousal, it's empty and devoid of information. Nines shall change that, once it runs a course through his systems it will be RK900's blue blood.

He makes his way back to the bedroom and takes a few mouthfuls, enjoying the smooth, cool sensation of it running down his throat before placing the mug on their table to join Gavin's hoard. Nines pulls his sweater off and unbuttons his jeans now he has no plans to leave again. He instead puts his plaid lounge wear back on and opts for leaving off his shirt to match his human. 

RK900 picks up the antiseptic wipes and gauze with a towel then climbs onto their bed, pushing Gavin's legs together to kneel over them. He eases down the back of his human's sweatpants and Reed squints his eyes at Nines over his shoulder. "Don't be a dick and actually scrub them Nines, seriously..."

He huffs softly in amusement and begins peeling off the bloodied gauze. "I thought I was an asshole?"

Gavin scoffs. "That too, you're both. So you can go fuck yourself."

Nines hums in thought. "I would be unable to feel any sensation from my phallus but technically I am able to fuck myself."

Reed grimaces and his eyes flick down. "Like... Pop on, pop off?"

"Essentially yes. Android genitalia is detachable and interchangeable."

His human makes a rather odd noise in the back of his throat. "Intercha-... Does that mean you can just click on a pussy instead of dick?"

"Yes."

Reed scoffs weakly. " _Freaky android shit..._ Well, don't go fucking doing that shit without warning me."

Nines chuckles at his human's fuss. "I have no plans to try female genitalia though if the desire ever arises, I shall inform you before any physical changes are made."

Gavin still doesn't sound impressed, grumbling to himself. "Fucking androids..."

RK900 peels the last piece of gauze away and he's left with a rather arousing view of his handiwork from last night. Thin lines sliced into his partner's skin. Tingling heat pools south but he doesn't disable his tumescence. Nines just allows thirium to flood his phallus as he traces around the wounds. _So beautiful..._

Gavin eventually takes notice, leaning onto one of his elbows. "Don't you dare try and fuck me like this Nines, I mean it. Blue."

Nines scoffs hard at the use of his safeword in such a placid moment. "I have no intention of fucking you like this Gavin, you need to heal. I'm simply aroused by your marks... Would you rather I disable the function again?"

Reed rolls his eyes and breaks off a piece of his half eaten donut, holding it between his fingers until he's finished talking. "No, it's confusing when we're doing shit and you're soft. Just... If you need that I'll just... Suck you off or whatever, just leave my ass outta this."

RK900 gently gropes under the curve of his partner's ass before he slips the hand away and begins going over his cuts with antiseptic wipes. His human makes some unhappy noises but Nines continues cleaning across the cuts until he's satisfied. He wants these to heal as neatly as possible. "So, are you offering me oral sex?"

Gavin flops down from his elbow and lays flat as RK900 begins placing small pieces of cotton down over the worst cuts, followed by the gauze. "Sure if you want. Can't exactly say no to my dominant, can I?"

Nines tears off little pieces of medical tape and begins sticking the gauze into place. "I'm also your boyfriend. Being my submissive has nothing to do with this, I was merely going to suggest that we sixty nine."

His partner shifts a bit on the spot and Nines observes his heart rate heighten. "Not right now but yeah, I'd be down for that later..." There's a small gap before he adds. "Would you rim me a bit then or?"

Nines smiles to himself, placing down the last strip before brushing his fingers along the border of his partner's burn. "Of course, if you don't mind returning the favor. When you're better I still fully intend to use your face as my seat for the evening."

RK900 smirks as his human ruts himself once down into the sheets. How wonderful it is that Gavin gains arousal at the thought of serving him. His partner doesn't seem to be happy about that however. "Don't fucking dirty talk me, I know you're just trying to get me worked up so you can get a blowjob sooner."

 _Is he?... Perhaps subconsciously._ Nines swings his leg back over Gavin's now he's finished and goes to dispose of the bloodied gauze. "I've finished, you can pull your pants back up."

Gavin yanks up at his waistband. "Thanks."

RK900 puts the remaining wipes, gauze and tape back in their medical box and after licking a few of his fingers, washes the remaining small smears of blood from his hands.

===

Reed drags the small table up the side of their bed until he's at the headboard before leaning his side into the pillows. He picks up his chicken Sriracha melt finally and gets to work on it now Nines has finished his fussing. That sneaky fucker's given him a chub from his teasing and Gavin could see Nines had more than just that going on. Blood thirsty toaster. _Hmm... thinking of toasters._

Gavin slides out the bed to go warm his sub up, Nines of course makes more fuss. "You could have asked me to do that."

He rolls his eyes. "I'm fine, stop worrying Tincan... I been dealing with this shit for ages, not all doms bother with the aftercare crap."

It's true, a lot of the dominants he's had over the years were more the quick and dirty 'get the job done' types. Fuck him up then leave - Or just chuck him out. Gavin got used to it, he knows to just take it easy and his body will heal itself up. Though it is nice to be cared about for a change... 

The android looks unimpressed hearing that. "Well I do, aftercare is important for both your physical and mental wellbeing. I think it's rather selfish to indulge oneself without expressing gratitude."

Gavin snorts, ignoring most of his android's words and instead holds his hands up in the air. "Ohhh oneself, so fucking fancy. "

Nines narrows his eyes at him and Reed sucks in a breath at the android giving one of his lesser bruises a poke. His partner smiles wide, crowding him against the fridge. "Well, if you truly believe aftercare isn't of importance shall we dispense with the pleasentries? I have no qualms about fucking you in this state."

Reed's heart thumps and he swallows. Some part of him wants his android to do it, fuck him rough and raw and have him writhing, but he _really_ needs to let himself heal. They've got work in a couple days. "Alright, alright. I'll stop bitching, just gimme a break."

Nines' grin softens but he doesn't move, instead choosing to press a kiss to him. "I'm trying to do just that, yet you keep insisting you don't need one."

Reed rolls his eyes and speaks between the kisses. "Ok, ok... You win I'll... Go back to the... Fucking bedroom."

His android smiles. "Good boy, I'll bring your food through."

Gavin feels his cheeks warm out of habit at the praise and walks back into the living room, taking it slow. He rummages through a box on the bookcase for his small pair of scissors and picks up his lighter before going in their bedroom. He moves a few bits of clothing into the bottom of their closet and closes the door before looking round for the familiar smaller bag his android came in with.

He goes to shout but Nines is already walking through with his sandwich on a plate. "Hey Tincan where's the weed?"

Nines puts the plate on his table and turns around to pull it from behind the tv. He holds it out with slightly raised eyebrows. "I still don't fully approve of this, the long term affects will not help your anx-"

Reed groans loudly and picks up the bag. "I know! It's like, once a week Nines. Do you have to tell me this shit every time?"

The android sits up against the headboard of their bed and crosses his arms. "Yes."

Gavin pulls a take out leaflet and half empty pouch of tobacco from his bedside drawer and sits down next to his partner to get started, leaning into the android to take some of the pressure off his ass. Nines' LED flicks to yellow for a moment and the tv comes to life, passing through screens and onto the fail compilation he finished watching earlier. "I already seen this one."

Nines just smirks down at him and shrugs. "But I have not. You watched it without me so you'll just have to watch it again."

Reed rolls his eyes and starts cutting a nugget up. People get on his back about just using a grinder but he's used to doing it this way, besides it's kinda relaxing. The green falls into the crease of his takeaway menu and he keeps cutting it between his finger and thumb till it's almost powder. Gavin takes bites of his melt as he works on making his spliff.

He looks up at Nines, expression a little vacant and occasionally a smile will flick up on his face at a video, he'll huff in disbelief and some have the android shaking his head. Gavin looks back down at his thigh as he roughly cuts the tobacco up with the green. Another thing people complain about if he's sharing, but it helps it last longer and the nicotine's good. Once it's mixed Reed tips the leaflet up to pour it along a hemp paper and sticks a cardboard filter in the tip before rolling it up. He's gotten pretty quick at it over the years and twists the end. 

He digs through the crap in his bedside drawer to find a small bowl for his ash and lays on his side to light it. Gavin rests his head on Nines' leg, the android's hand resting on his shoulder as he's stuck re-watching the Fails again. He takes the first drag, the best one. _Fuck this tastes good_.

It doesn't take long for him to start slumping his weight and the familiar tingles of his high kicking in to make themselves known. The video ends and Nines changes to a small playlist of Vines they've yet to watch. Gavin's seen most, if not all of them but they're still great and watching them with Nines is fun. It's nice hearing him laugh. 

His eyelids droop and Nines' leg starts feeling way fucking more comfortable than it was a few minutes ago. He flicks some ash into the bowl and moves his leg across the sheets. Nines' hand goes through his hair and it has goosebumps prickling his skin. 

"Enjoying yourself?"

Gavin smiles, popping the 'p' on the end of his reply. "Yep."

The Vines start up and he can already feel the single soft jolt that goes through Nines when he huffs out a laugh. Gavin's not long to follow as a video pops up of this guy making his friend jump and he almost drops his phone out the car window. Another one almost gets hit by a car on his skateboard and his partner inhales. "That was uncomfortably close..."

Gavin laughs at the clips and as one pops up a of guy getting spanked out on the street and screaming, he chokes a little on the smoke. "Fucking hell."

Nines voice perks up. "Interested?"

Reed blows the smoke out noisly through his lips. "Shit... I dunno. If no one saw my face... and there weren't a fuck ton of cameras?... Hell yeah."

The thought gets him a bit hard imagining the shocked looks of passers by. Would they jeer at him? Fuck... He squeezes his legs together and palms himself a little before settling back down. The interested hum from Nines doesn't go unnoticed and Gavin doesn't know whether to be excited or fucking scared because that is some serious humiliation play. 

The guy with a cat on his head crops up and Reed grins. "I want a cat like that, it's so fuckin' cool..."

"To sit on your head?"

He takes a long pull and holds in for a moment before speaking out the wisps of smoke. "Yeah, it's so fucking random and like, the cat doesn't even fall off."

The android sounds amused. "And how do you plan on training your feline to do this?"

Reed shrugs. "I dunno... Food? Keep putting it up there till it stays?"

Nines chuckles and pats his shoulder. "I see you have this well thought out my love."

Gavin mock laughs and punches the android in his leg. "I like cats, just never got round to getting one. They just... Get on and do their own thing and play about. Dogs are too much fuss, too needy."

Nines snickers. "Don't let Connor hear you say that, he'll start bringing Sumo into the precinct everyday to try and persuade you otherwise."

Gavin laughs and winces as he rolls over onto his back. It still fucking hurts but he's having a good time and the weed takes the edge off. "Isn't that fucker a Saint Bernard? It'd need it's own ID pass to get in."

Nines shakes his head with a frown and a smile. "Don't be ridiculous."

Gavin smirks and takes a couple drags, speaking while attempting to hold his breath. "What? They let you guys have one don't they?"

The android exhales in disbelief and looks down at him. "Well, that's just rude."

Reed grins to himself and empties his lungs before moving back onto his stomach to sit-lean on his hip. "Awww, did I offend you Tincan?"

Nines blinks. "Perhaps a little. Though not as much as the time you threatened to cheat on me with the refrigerator."

Gavin smirks. _He's proud of that one._ "You never know, we might have a little thing going on."

The android rolls his eyes. "And what does your scene involve? You getting crushed beneath its weight until you're unable to breathe?"

Reed takes another puff then points his fingers at Nines. "Hey... Don't kink shame me."

His partner replies with all the seriousness in the world. "But Gavin, kink shaming is my kink."

He bursts out laughing at Nines quoting that fucking golden vine and slaps the android's calf. Gavin can hear his partner snickering away and it's so fucking good to hear. Vines are still playing in the background and Reed can see some in his mind's eye. Coupled with the weed it throws him into a giggle fit, laying across Nines lap. The android plucks away his spliff and it's good thing too cause he'd probably end up dropping it shortly. 

He can hear Nines laughing above, he snorts a little when he gets too carried away and it has tears prickling Reed's eyes. "You snort... so fucking much when you laugh."

Nines gives his arm a light shove and eventually he calms down. "My uvula gets caught in my throat, it's completely out of my control."

Gavin has to work his way through two aftershocks of laughter before he's all there and tries to get his breath back. "Oh shit... Shit... That fucking hurt but so worth it... Fuck..."

Nines chuckles warmly, hand rubbing across his back. "You are such a delight, my love."

He'd be more than happy to fall asleep laying across his partner, he's so relaxed. "Not too bad yourself Tincan."

Nines pulls him up and Gavin tuts a little at being dragged around like a damn doll but lets himself get draped over him. Arm across his partner's chest and leg resting between Nines'. It feels good having his junk pressed up against the android's hip and Gavin rolls up against him a little before slumping in place.

The arm wrapped round his back is nice and Gavin rests his head on Nines' chest, he can hear his thirium pump beating away as carries on watching the Vines.

When the clip comes up of the guy in a mask getting a giant Halloween finger shoved in his mouth Gavin laughs and Nines joins him. The android really did have to train him to deep throat and he's pretty sure his partner's laughing at that as well. Thinking about the way Nines can drive into his throat sometimes has Gavin rubbing himself up against the android again. 

Weed always makes him kinda horny, being all chill and it's so fucking easy to get lost in a day dream. It also helps combat his problem with going off too early, he can last longer high. 

Gavin makes his movements more clear for what he's after and even though Nines doesn't say anything, he can see the android fighting back a grin. Reed sighs "Come on, you gonna make me say it? I'm hard, I wanna fuck about."

Nines gives him a mock look of innocence, arm around his back giving him a light squeeze. "It wasn't too long ago that you were berating me for my own arousal, now you expect me to indulge yours?"

Gavin snorts. _As if Nines is gonna turn him down_. Confidently he starts shoving down his pants and his android seems amused. He doesn't care and only gets them mid calf before laying his cock back against him. "Come on Tincan, let's sixty _Nines_."

That tickles his partner, he likes things to do with the number Nine. The android inhales deeply before skimming his hand down south, finger tracing over the cuts on his ass but Nines doesn't press down on them so it does't really hurt. He gets pulled up into a kiss, lips smiling against his. "Since you put it that way..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've probably noticed from my mixing of words like lounge and cupboard and wardrobe that I'm british. *Has no dispensaries in england ;-; Old fashioned way for lil' ol' me* So yeah if I got information or slang mixed up sorry about that, I tried. :b
> 
> Thank you for Kudos, they fuel me and doubly so for comments!


	2. Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines and Gavin enjoying the rest of their evening _very_ close together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Trigger warning?**  
>  Gavin has a short (not highly detailed) snuff-related fantasy while being choked.

Nines resists the urge to grin at the light jostles from Gavin grinding against his thigh and continues watching the Vine compilation. He's not paying too much attention to them now, his mind is focused on the stiffened heat pressed against him. RK900 is more than aware his human is trying to coax him into initiating their earlier agreement of mutual oral sex but after his partner's fuss, he won't let him have it so easily. It's also pleasing to have his human so needy. 

Eventually Gavin breaks and sighs. "Come on, you gonna make me say it? I'm hard, I wanna fuck about."

RK900 is aware, it's difficult to ignore Reed humping on his leg like the bitch he is. Nines gently pulls his human closer with a light smile. "It wasn't too long ago that you were berating me for my own arousal, now you expect me to indulge yours?"

His human snorts and Nines raises an amused eyebrow at his pet's confidence that he will get what he wants. RK900 watches Gavin pull down his pants before pressing bare heated flesh against him, heartbeat throbbing against his skin through the thin fabric of his pants. It's highly pleasant and his human looks up at him. "Come on Tincan, let's sixty _Nines_."

The android closes his eyes and gives a small chuckle to his partner's pun, pulling in a deep breath as Nines traces his fingers along the cuts patterning Gavin's backside. It really was quite the treat placing them there, indulging himself in the crimson fluids that flowed from them. His partner put on a rather breathtaking display. 

Nines gently lifts his human closer and gifts him a tender kiss. He would be more than happy to begin their activities, but it would be a waste to give in so easily. "Since you put it that way... I will give you the opportunity to persuade me."

Gavin groans, eyes still hooded and lightly bloodshot from his substance abuse. "Are you fucking serious?"

RK900 widens his smile and kisses over the bridge of his human's nose. "Completely... Of course, if you're lacking motivation there's always the option to masturbate."

His human scoffs. "Fuck that... Fine. Be an asshole, what do I gotta do?"

Nines hums quietly, still running his fingertips over the wounds on Gavin's rear. "I'll leave that up to you my love."

Gavin groans again, dropping his head onto Nines' chest. "I'm too high to think about shit, just tell me what to do."

"Tempt me."

Reed continues his frotting, Nines' skin growing slick from pre ejaculate and eventually his partner makes a move. He watches Gavin ease himself up and Nines lends a gentle hand. His human isn't too unstable, just a little disorientated. Of course he grumbles on the way down and RK900 lifts his lower half for Reed to pull down his lounge wear, again only doing half of the job so Nines leans forward to discard them. Gavin spends a moment getting his own off and the android leans back against the headboard, waiting patiently.

RK900 does not expect anything extravagant, nor does he wish for his human to strain himself. Gavin could do anything from lick at his nipples, deepen their kissing or simply engage in some dirty talk... He just wants to indulge himself in a little act of superiority before they begin. Gavin will need to be on top of course, Nines on his back beneath and he makes a mental note not to overly grope at his partner's behind.

Reed seems to have made the decision of kneeling between his legs, hunching over to lick the length of Nines' lightly swollen phallus. RK900 watches as his human's deliciously warm, pink tongue trails along his shaft before mouthing at the glans. Nines sighs quietly and reaches forward to smooth his finger's though Gavin's hair, thirium flooding south in response to the highly appreciated stimulus. 

He speaks softly, massaging his pet's scalp. "Excellent choice my love..."

Gavin huffs softly and uses his tongue to guide Nines' cock into his mouth, the android applying some gentle persuasive pressure to the back of Reed's skull. He strokes his hand down to the back of his partner's neck then up again, focused on the wet heat engulfing his member. 

Reed soon has him fully erect and RK900 sighs at the altogether wonderful sensation of his pet swallowing around the head of his cock, slick muscles drawing him down. Gavin's hand strokes along his thigh and Nines runs a light grip up his human's arm in return, watching a purple bruise disappear beneath his palm for a moment. _Gavin really should rest..._

He gently eases his partner's head up and delights in the bob of Gavin's throat as he swallows his pre ejaculate. "Good boy. That wasn't so difficult, was it?"

Gavin rolls his eyes and moves aside to smoke again. "You're a real selfish prick sometimes..." 

Nines chuckles softly and syncs with the television to pause their Vines and instead puts on his human's playlist of music, not always to his taste but there are a few that he can enjoy. He moves himself further down the bed to lay on his back and reaches out to cup a hand round his partner's thigh, middle finger running along the textured '9'. Gavin looks down at it with a soft noise in his throat and Nines continues tracing the cicatrix with a fond smile before using his free hand to gesture towards his face. "Would you like to take a seat?"

Reed smirks, exhaling a plume of white. "Can I keep smoking?"

RK900 closes his eyes and scoffs in disbelief but allows it. "If you must."

His human snickers, obviously happy at his over indulgence. "Yep."

Nines opens his eyes again as Gavin's leg shifts below his palm, watching Reed turn his back to him before throwing a leg over his chest. He hums softly at the captivating view of his partner from this angle and places his hands back on Gavin's thighs, leaning forward to kiss a strip of gauze. Soft woven cotton grazing his lips.

Reed moves back and Nines lowers his head down onto the bed before carefully spreading his partner's cheeks. RK900 trails his tongue along Gavin's perineum, stopping at his asshole before applying a wet kiss to the ring of muscle. His human lets out a soft huff and Nines curves his hand round to grope at his insignia again as Reed's weight presses down on him. 

Having no need to breathe is rather useful in these situations, though the faint urge to do so still exists. Nines has noticed on many occasions - particularly the evening of Gavin's birthday - that he feels an oddly instinctive need to pull air into his faux lungs as he grows further aroused. Deviancy effects androids in such strange ways... Still, oxygen is unnecessary and RK900 is content to let his human remain in place until he's satisfied.

Nines gently probes his tongue forwards and plants sloppy kisses against Gavin's hole, enjoying the squirming of his partner above. He firmly laps his tongue over the puckered flesh and smiles with pride against his human's behind as Reed groans. " _Fuck that's good..._ "

The want to breathe presents itself and RK900 brushes it aside, chest static as he continues lavishing attention over his partner. Nines slides the hand from his scar on Gavin's thigh to pump his human's phallus, slow and steady strokes from head to base that have Reed rounding his hips downwards. The movement is highly erotic and Nines shifts his hips on the spot, of course his human takes notice. 

Reed's voice is smug as he pushes his weight down again. "You like eating my ass Tincan?... Yeah you fucking do..."

Nines has a muffled chuckle in his throat, he would answer but is unable to do so at the moment so settles on nodding the best he can. There's no need to lie, though he'd enjoy it even more were their positions reversed... Gavin clawing at his thighs and lapping at his hole like a good little bitch, earning his next breath. The thought has his cock twitch and RK900 treats Reed to the same enthusiasm he would expect from his human, tonguing open mouthed kisses lovingly over his entrance. 

It's lightly frustrating to be unable to touch himself - Reed's thigh being in the way - but Nines waits until Gavin finally decides to lean forward and take his phallus into his warm mouth again. The relief is instant and RK900 moves his hips up to encourage Reed to take more, he knows he's capable. 

Gavin's weight instead disperses across his torso and Nines wipes his mouth from the build up of faux saliva before gently tugging his human's hips to guide him lower. Reed lets out a soft groan as RK900 lifts a leg to cross over the top of Gavin's head with a smirk. Nines presses a kiss to his insignia and is pleased to feel his pet understanding the situation. 

Gavin gulps down his length until his cock's nestled in Reed's throat and Nines squeezes his hooked leg tighter over the back of his human's head. He reaches down a hand and Gavin takes it. Holding hands is not a common occurrence with his pet but this is a pre-discussed safetouch for when RK900's neck can not be reached. He still enjoys the feeling of his love's fingers around his wrist and keeps his leg in place. 

It's not long before Gavin's squirming on the spot, swallowing. Nines exhales harshly to the spasms of his partner's throat around his shaft and the suction of his lungs attempting to pull in air. Using his phallus to suffocate his human has to be one of the most sexually electrifying experiences he's come across. While indulging himself in Reed's blood has a tight heat sinking into his gut, this has his chassis almost feel like it's vibrating with dark energy. 

To be feeling pleasure while his pet suffers in such a cruel manner is divine and by the way his human's erection twitches, Nines knows Gavin enjoys it just as much. He takes Reed's cock into his mouth, massaging his tongue up against the shaft and bobs his head, easily taking him into his trachea. RK900 can feel the thrum of a groan around his own, unable to escape around his member obstructing his partner's throat and only when he feels Gavin's grip squeeze tight round his wrist does he remove his leg.

===

Gavin's head is spinning. Between his high and Nines choking him out, his head feels a million fucking miles above the clouds and he still has to clear his throat before he can breathe. Reed thought for a second he might actually faint and lays his head on Nines' crotch, gasping down air. If he stood up right now, he'd probably fall over. 

Reed shudders at his android going down on his dick the way he always does and damn was that rimjob heaven. Nines not having to breathe has to be the best fucking thing ever, just getting to sit there with his android tonguing his ass without a break and he got to have a smoke too. With his high he can really just get lost in the moment and all he could think about was Nines beneath him. _So fucking hot..._

He finally gets enough air back into his lungs and takes a few deep breaths before pushing himself down on Nines' cock again, pinning down his tongue. It hits the entrance of his esophagus and Gavin swallows as he eases down on it, loving the feeling of his partner filling up his throat. Reed doesn't stop until his lips are round the base and can't help a warm shiver at Nines' leg pinning him down again.

Gavin works his dick into Nines' mouth, easily sliding in and out of his throat without resistance. He keeps his grip on his partner's hand, leaving it still and using the other to claw at the sheets. The feeling of being just so fucking helpless makes him giddy, heart thumping as the vague sense of panic starts to set in again. It makes him so fucking hard and Gavin gets lost in a day dream of getting snuffed out. It's so fucking sick but Nines is just as bad. The hand held in his is the bond of trust that lets them drift off into their twisted fantasies. He has complete faith that his android will stop as soon as he uses his safetouch.

Reed fucks himself into Nines' throat at the completely screwed up thoughts going through his head and the constant burning ache in his lungs. _Just getting used to get him off... His android's so much stronger... He wouldn't stand a chance... Would it make him blow his own load?... Would he feel Nines come before he passed out?... Would getting his partner off be his last act?... He wouldn't even know to fight if he blacked out... Completely screwed, used an- FUCK. AIR. NOW._

He shakily squeezes and yanks on his partner's hand and the weight is instantly gone, Gavin lifts his head and chokes on his first breath. Nines thumps his back once and then Reed sucks in a full breath, almost sliding off the android as he slumps across him. He can feel the drool all over his face and rubs it off on Nines' leg, panting hard. His partner slides off his cock and rubs circles into his back. 

Nines is a bit breathless himself. "Do you need a break my love?"

Gavin shakes his head, still getting himself back together then remembers his android can't see his face. "I'm... I'm good. One minute... Shit..."

He coughs once and rests his cheek on the android's thigh, a quiet groan in his throat at Nines kissing his scar again. Tingles run up his spine when his partner licks across it and Gavin mouths along the android's wet cock laying across his stomach, carefully cupping his balls in hand. Nines makes an appreciative sound in his throat, kind of a groan cross sigh and the air washes over Gavin's skin. He feels so blissed out, weakened but good and getting pretty fucking close to coming.

Reed slips his hand down between Nines' legs and brushes the tip of his middle finger across his partner's asshole, it's already a little slick so he eases it inside. The android stiffens below and huffs softly as Gavin runs his finger down to the bump on his front wall, curling his digit up against it. Nines' cock jumps and Reed kisses along the underside of his shaft, heat coiling in his gut at the soft groan from his android. 

Nines' hand ghosts over the cuts on Gavin's ass then up his back. "Well... That was an unexpected surprise my love... Do continue."

Reed flexes his fingers in against Nines' sweet spot and plants messy kisses all over his junk, mind a little absent. "You close...?"

The android sighs quietly and brings his hands back down to brush a thumb across one of his cuts, it hurts a little, mostly from the bruise surrounding it but it's alright. He likes a bit of pain anyways. Nines clenches himself around Gavin's finger, speaking softly. "Yes, but I can wait until you're ready."

It's hard to tell with his partner sometimes... Nines can be an inch from blowing his load yet still act like he's not even halfway there. He's glad his android's close, even with his high to help him along, Gavin has no where near as much control as Nines and he doesn't want to go off too soon because he might be too lazy to finish afterwards. "I'm good..."

Gavin tilts his head down to slide his tongue underneath Nines' cock and swallows up to the where point he can still breathe through his nose. He keeps gently nudging against that bump inside his partner, finger slick with lube and Nines takes him all the way to the hilt. Gavin groans and spreads out his knees to thrust his hips down, smirking lightly at face fucking his android. 

Reed times the bobs of his head with him pressing down on Nines' prostate best he can and the android's thighs squeeze together a little. He fucking _loves_ it when he does that. Gavin wants Nines to choke him on his dick again but his partner doesn't like pinning him when he's not in control of himself... Doesn't mean _he_ can't do it. 

Gavin lifts his head up to the tip of Nines' cock and pulls in a deep breath through his nose, exhales half then pushes himself all the way down. His android's legs clamp either side of his head for a moment and it sends a hot wave through him when Nines thrusts up against his face. Gavin keeps himself pressed against his crotch and continues bucking his hips down into Nines' tight throat. 

He lifts up for a quick breath then forces himself back down just as his partner gives his wounded ass a smack, the pain gives Gavin that last little push. He presses himself down against Nines face as he comes and feels that sweet burst of just fucking perfect crash through him, groaning around his android's cock. 

He's barely finished when Nines follows, Reed's chest spasming at the sudden shots of jizz down his throat but he manages to swallow it down before pulling off. The suction makes an audible _pop_ when Nines' dick slides free and Gavin's clears his throat, lashes a little wet. "Fuck..."

His voice is a little rough but it'll ease off eventually, totally fucking worth it. He still hasn't pulled out of his partner and lifts one of his legs from the side of Nines' head to slip out. The android quietly clears his throat then sighs, running his hands along Gavin's hips. Reed yawns, swallows again and lazily pushes himself around to lay face to face with his partner. 

He lets his leg slip between Nines' and closes his eyes, coasting along his afterglow. Nines is quiet as well, the android's hand running up and down his back. Gavin jolts after a moment, having fallen asleep by accident. _He fucking hates when that happens._

Nines chuckles softly and Gavin body judders from laying on his partner as he does it. "You had a hypnic jerk my love, do you need to sleep?"

Gavin tuts halfheartedly but still rests his cheek on Nines' chest, comfortable. "You're calling me that way too fucking much Tincan..."

The android places a kiss atop his head and Gavin rests his hand on Nines' waist, middle finger still slick. His partner sounds amused at first but a little disappointed toward the end. "Well, you'll just have to endure it I'm afraid... Though I'm starting to think I won't get to hear you say you love me again for a while..."

Reed tuts loudly and eases himself up with a groan to cross his arms over Nines' chest. The android looks up at him, he must have been flushed at some point because there's a faint hint of blue leaving his cheeks. Gavin raises his eyebrows. "Stop being such a soft sap."

Nines tilts his head with a smile. "No."

Gavin shakes his head. It's weird... The affection. They've been together for a while but after spending years going from cold dominant to the next, it's so fucking alien still. It's strange to have someone be so caring about him and something rooted deep inside him doesn't want to accept it. Another deeper part wants it more than anything... So fucking much, to be unconditionally loved but it always feels like... He doesn't deserve it... That it's forced... That it'll only be temporary. 

He thinks back to last night, Nines seriously fucking crying because of him... Gavin groans and pulls a face. "I love you, alright. Just chill with the _my loves_ , yeah? It's... I'm not used to it."

Nines smiles at him, eyes soft and his partner's hand cups across the bite mark on Gavin's shoulder blade. "I love you too but perhaps some exposure therapy would be good for you. You shall have as much luck quelling my affections as you would my lust."

Reed rolls his eyes. "Can't fucking win with you can I?"

"Occasionally... But not concerning this. I'm adamant in continuing this term of endearment my love."

Gavin scoffs and gives his partner's chest a light punch, Nines raises an eyebrow with a smirk. "Now, now my love. No need for violence."

Reed pushes himself up with grunt and gives Nines the finger, the same one that had been up his ass so the meaning of _fuck you_ has never been more appropriate. "Gimme a fucking break Tincan, after all the shit you do to me I deserve to get a few licks in."

Nines chuckles, moving onto his side as Gavin steps off the bed and into the bathroom. He can hear the android speaking. "Oh yes... You may gift as many of those as you like."

Gavin scoffs, hand braced against the wall. "You know exactly what I mean, don't be a dick... And don't bring up the asshole, dick thing again"

He can hear the smile on his android's voice. "Are you still disturbed that I can detach my phallus?"

Reed shudders. _Yes, he fucking is_. That's some seriously freaky shit and it's taking a lot of willpower to force out the mental image of the fact that underneath Nines' skin, he's white and grey and a plastic prick with a plastic dick. It still fucks his mind over. He's got used to his partner's hand, he's seen that since day one of working with him but still.... "Fucking yes, it's not normal."

Nines doesn't seem to give a shit by his tone of voice. "It's normal for androids. I think you're being rather narrow minded, you had no issue with engaging Officer Chen in intercourse."

Gavin pushes down the lever and washes his hands, paying particular attention to getting his now tacky finger clean of lube. "Yeah, but... I can't even fucking imagine you with a pussy. Anyways, didn't you say you weren't gonna do that shit?"

"I did... Until I saw how much you were against the idea. Now I find the thought rather amusing."

Reed groans in exasperation and dries his hands angrily on a towel before stomping back in their bedroom to point at the android. "Don't you fucking dare, I will freak the fuck out. Seriously."

Nines just keeps grinning and Gavin reaches for his sweats, carefully pulling them back on. The android pushes himself up and picks up his pajama bottoms before passing him to the bathroom. "Where are you going Tincan?"

His partner continues through, draping the plaid pants over their towel rack and Gavin leans against the door. Nines twists their shower on and looks back. "I'm covered in a variety of your fluids and I would like to be clean before cooking dinner."

That's all he gets before his android steps under the spray and pulls the curtain over so Gavin takes his spot back on the bed. He rolls himself one more spliff, his second and last one then switches on the PS4. Gavin winces as he stretches out on his stomach and picks another donut from his box, clipping the lid back down. 

He gets lost in his game until the static noise of their shower cuts off and a few minutes later his partner steps out, a small towel round his shoulders. The pajama bottoms are back on and he picks his mug off the table to finish off his _blood_. Nines gives his spliff a dirty look then places the empty mug back down, toweling his hair. "I was thinking of cooking chicken stir fry with rice, does that sound acceptable?"

Reed's gone a little bit again, contentedly sprawled out and looks up with little nod. "Yeah, can you make it spicy or?"

Nines rubs the towel up the back of his head and scoffs lightly as if Gavin offended him. "Of course I can. Just because I'm unable to taste in the same manner you do, does not mean I'm incapable of seasoning your food. I've heard no complaints so far."

Gavin takes a drag and holds his palm up. "Alright Ramsey, chill the fuck out."

The android combs fingers through his hair and the forever present lock falls back over his forehead again. "I do not engage in profanity nearly enough to be compared to him."

Reed lazily rolls his shoulders and exhales, placing his spliff down in the little dish. "You do swear though."

Nines crosses his arms. "Of course, there are many words in my vocabulary, I see no reason in excluding profanity from them. I also see no point using them in every single sentence, unlike yourself. It takes twice as long to say anything."

Gavin gives the android a sarcastic smile and flips him off, keeping it short, sweet and simple. "Fuck you."

Nines reaches over to ruffle up his hair and Gavin swats at the hand. "Aw, fuck you too my love."

The android chuckles to himself and drops his towel into their laundry bin before leaving to the kitchen. Gavin tries to fix his hair best he can and shouts after him. "Don't poison my food!"

Nines calls back. "I can make no promises."

===

RK900 listens to the sounds of screams, gunfire and music from his human's game in the bedroom as he prepares Reed's dinner. He dices chicken, onion, bell pepper, baby corn and chops off florets of broccoli before gathering ingredients for the sauce. Nines may be lacking tastebuds as such but he still has analysis to help him. He can view the composition, ratio of spice and common additions to balance out the heat. He also researches recipes and compares quantities of seasoning. Gavin likes sweet and spicy. His stir fry will contain ginger, soy sauce and honey with some chilli garlic sauce. 

Nines will likely take the sauce out with his dinner in case it needs more, he would rather add too little than not enough and ruin his human's food. He rinses some rice beneath the faucet then places it into some boiling water, turning it down to a simmer before getting a large bottle of water for his human and returns to their bedroom.

He looks up at the screen and raises an eyebrow to seeing a topless woman caressing her bare breasts at the player in a first person perspective. Gavin seems to be entranced by the view, slowly smoking and his lidded eyes tracing her movements. RK900 observes her for a moment then places the water on their bed before addressing his human with a smirk, set on aggravating him. "Seeing you so enthralled over your game has me entertaining the idea of purchasing that vulva after all."

Reed chokes lightly before turning round to glare at him. "For fucks sake! Can't you just let me enjoy this. It's nostalgic."

Nines huffs softly in amusement, sliding one his fingers over the screen. "The graphics are truly awful my love..."

Gavin rolls his eyes. "No shit, but this was like... The first thing my parents couldn't stop me from watching. Stupid fucking search filters."

RK900 chuckles. "So you're immersing yourself in the nostalgia of masturbating to a pixelated rendering of a woman... Yet you hate androids? It would seem you had quite the intimate relationship with machines long before myself."

His human frowns and sighs, looking up at him again. "Look, I don't hate androids alright? I mean, I did... Now I tolerate your plastic asses."

Nines raises his eyebrows. "I would say you do more than just _tolerate_ my plastic ass Gavin."

His partner chuckles, pulling in another lungful of smoke with a grin. "Fuck yeah I do... I still got those pics on my phone, and the video."

Nines remembers his human taking photos of him on their bed. He's still curious to view them. "Now you mention it, I wouldn't mind seeing them later."

Gavin snorts in amusement. "You're such a fucking narcissist Nines."

RK900 shrugs, he cares not. His body was meticulously designed to be attractive and appealing to the eye, he can appreciate his own form. "I don't see the problem. Confidence is a positive attribute."

Reed laughs hard, shoulders shaking. "Yeah, but you take it to whole other level. You love yourself so damn much, you fucked your own twin."

"Connor is not my twin, Reed. He is my prototype." Nines rolls his eyes just before the timer he set for the rice pops up in his vision and the android leaves Gavin snickering to continue his dinner, mug in hand.

He cooks the stir fry and slowly sips on some more thirium before washing the mug up, dries it and sets it back into the cupboard. He removes the rice from the heat, vegetables cooked and covered in a dish as he cooks the chicken, slicing the largest piece in half to check for any pinkness. There is none. 

He fluffs up the rice and lays it out in a bowl before pouring over the vegetables, chicken and sauce left in the wok. Nines brings it through and places down a spoon and fork, moving aside the donuts to put Gavin's food down on the table with his sauce. 

Gavin pauses his game and flashes him a lop sided smile. "That smells so fucking amazing Nines, seriously. My mouth's watering."

RK900 feels pride swell his chest at the compliment. He takes pride in many things, especially his cooking. He puts a lot of effort into it. "Thank you..."

His partner kneels to look behind him before completely and utterly ruining their bed. RK900 watches Reed gather up the sheets and their pillows, making a pile before laying his torso across it and moves over his dinner to eat it laying down. As suspected he adds more sauce and groans happily after the first bite. 

Nines sits next to him and slips a hand down the back of Gavin's pants to cup at his behind. "Shall we watch some more Vines while you eat?"

Reed's mouth is full and he nods before swallowing. "Yeah, just let me save first... Why'd they have to make this such a fucking pain..."

It does indeed look quite unnecessary. It takes a while before his partner has managed to save his game and Nines continues their Vines playlist from where they left off. Gavin goes between smoking and eating and RK900 slips his hand back out from inside his human's pants to open a window. Gavin doesn't question him, they've had a conversation concerning the lingering smell of cannabis before. Even with it being legal it would be unprofessional to arrive at work reeking of the drug.

Nines switches their bedroom light off before parting the curtains and pushes the window open. There's a gentle trickle of cold air from outside and the android syncs with the thermostat to raise the temperature two degrees. RK900 sits back down in the same spot and pushes his hand down into the warmth again. Gauze and cuts graze against his palm while the soft inner fabric of his partner's sweatpants brushes over the top. 

Nines watches the Vines with his human. He chuckles quietly at some and is shocked by others, it really is amusing all the little scenarios humans come up with. One appears with a cup being held beneath what looks to be a drink dispenser and when it turns out to be hairdryer, spraying the contents everywhere; Nines laughs. The unexpected ones are the often the best. 

If there's one thing RK900 has come to never trust it's the Nintendo Gamcube start up clip, it holds true once again and Nines winces as a male human impacts his groin on a metal fence. He screws his nose up and pulls a face at their pained groan and Reed laughs heartily at the male's misfortune. 

One comes up of a man sleeping on an inflatable bed before he's pushed out into a river by his friend, he's furious upon awakening and Nines grins, shaking his head. Such a cruel thing to do... But the large splash as he fell in the water was highly amusing, as is the next of a malfunctioning ATM showing inaccurate instructions on how to insert their card and the human following them.

Reed has long since finished his dinner, half the bottle of water gone and outside has been plunged into darkness. A clip shows a cat sitting on the arm of a chair and when - who Nines would suspect is their owner - comes through, the feline bats a paw at their fist in mock greeting. Reed makes a strange noise at this and Nines leans over to see a rather adorable tired smile on his human's face. Gavin's eyes close and RK900 feels a warm tingling in his chest at the extended blink. 

He gently slides his hand up Gavin's back, speaking softly. "I believe you're ready to sleep my love..."

His human mumbles and pushes himself up to his knees, eyes still closed. "Hmm? Yeah... But I got up late..."

RK900 picks up Gavin's empty bowl and box of donuts to take to the kitchen. "You're still recovering, extra sleep will do you good."

Gavin rubs his eyes, leaning down on his hip again. He squints up at the android. "Don't sleep on the stupid couch tonight... Stay in here."

Nines smiles with a nod. "Gladly my love. I'll be back shortly."

Reed nods slowly and pushes himself up, working his way to the bathroom with a yawn. The human looks a little off balance but it's nothing new when he's under the influence. Nines walks through to the kitchen and washes up the bowl, utensils and cooking ware before walking back to their bedroom to put away the table. He picks up the dish Reed had been using for his ash. "Have you finished smoking?"

His partner's a little more aware now, moving their pillows back to the headboard. "Weed? Yeah... I should stop for now."

Nines empties it out in the trash and washes the dish too before clicking off the kitchen light. It leaves the house in almost pitch black except the dimmed television and RK900 tests the front door handle before closing their bedroom window again then draws the curtains. Gavin's already crawled naked into bed, laying on his side and Nines throws the sheets back over him before walking around the other side to move underneath the blankets next to him. 

RK900 connects to the television and leaves it quietly playing in the background as he lays down on his back beside his partner, happy when Gavin lays against him. Reed's leg hooks over his and Nines tucks his arm into the space beneath his human's neck. 

He smiles and leans down to kiss the bridge of his partner's scarred nose and Gavin looks up at him with a weary smirk. "Still wanting to perv over yourself, Toaster?"

RK900 chuckles and nods. "Yes, if you wouldn't mind indulging me."

His human shakes his head with a grin and leans away for a moment to pick up his phone, tapping at the screen as Gavin lays back across him. Nines loves the way his partner likes to press his genitalia against him when they lay together, it's highly pleasant and slight stiffening against him is a wonderful compliment to his photos. "Ok, here you go Tincan. In all your slutty glory."

Nines perks an eyebrow to the description but upon viewing the picture it is indeed a rather apt summary of its content. Himself, ass on display and dripping wet, thirium tinting his cheeks and G string doing little more than cupping his balls. Gavin slowly flicks through them, the first with himself smirking before their little squabble then more from other angles. 

It's very interesting seeing himself from his partner's perspective and even more so in such a compromised state... Just for his human. Gavin brought him such extraordinary pleasure that evening... Reed flicks through to the video of RK900 being fingered and Nines watches, tilting his head to the side at the erotic sight. _So that's what that looks like...._

Gavin laughs weakly and shakes his head. "You look hypnotized Nines, I bet you got a fucking boner haven't you?"

He opens his mouth to somewhat confirm but it would seem his partner is already finding out for himself, hand groping at his semi erect phallus. "Fucking knew it!"

RK900 chuckles softly and leans over to kiss his human, phone resting on his chest. "That evening almost feels like a dream..."

Gavin's hand lingers and lazily caresses over his genitalia, warm and firm. "Yeah... I wish I could've recorded you blowing your load though... Damn that was hot..."

Nines picks up his partner's phone and flicks over to the photo of Gavin's burn. Reed scoffs quietly but the android can feel and see the increase in his arousal. "The wax was Connor's idea by the way, not mine."

Gavin raises an eyebrow, still palming at Nines. "Really?"

He nods. "Connor wanted to place a mark on you but I said it had to be something temporary, so he suggested a minor burn."

"Huh... I thought he was just kinda like, following your lead."

Nines shakes his head and scrolls back through the photos of himself again. "No, he chose to smack, burn and choke you of his volition..." He considers telling his human of RK800's attempt to assert dominance over himself but decides against it, Gavin may tease Connor for it and wound his confidence in embracing his sadism again. "Did you enjoy being dominated by myself and RK800?"

Gavin tuts softly but there's no other display of hostility. "Of course I did, you fucking idiot... God, he was a right evil bitch though..."

RK900 smiles and locks his partner's phone before placing it on the bedside table. "I'm pleased that you enjoyed Connor's involvement in our scene."

His human yawns. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. He was good, alright? Can we stop talking about Connor now, I wanna sleep."

Nines chuckles at Gavin's fuss, pleased to see him using Connor's name more frequently than 'Anderson's pet and plastic bitch'... It would seem RK800 is closer to creating a bond of friendship with his human... It would make Nines very happy to see his friend's wishes come to fruition... And of course having submissives that don't fight during his scenes would be useful.

RK900 shifts his position slightly to kiss his human and speaks against his lips. "Very well..."

Nines tenderly strokes his fingers along the back of his partner's bruised thighs as they deepen their kiss, Gavin accepting his tongue and gifting his own. He lets his processors dim and just immerses himself in his human, holding him close. RK900 gently scrapes Reed's lower lip through his teeth with affection then cups his mouth over Gavin's again, his partner lightly grinding up against him. 

His human's hands wander over Nines' stomach and chest, finger brushing across his nipple before hugging round him. It's slow, intimate and Nines relaxes into it... Soaking up his partner's touches and indulging in his own, tenderly brushing across the various marks laid all across Gavin's body. 

He strokes his hand between Reed's thighs and his human huffs softly into his mouth, leg squeezing against his as Nines gropes at his insignia. RK900 mumbles into their kiss. " _Mine..._ " And his partner confirms quietly. " _Yours_..." It makes his chest ache.

Nines would be happy to continue kissing his human indefinitely but eventually Gavin's lips get less responsive and he curls up against his side to sleep. RK900 locks his arm into place behind Reed to support him and spends a while just listening to the soft snores of his lover. 

He feels a version of deviancy related somnolence and initiates his sleep mode. Programs continue organizing short term storage to long term, scans run their course and his software receives the necessary updates. His processors run on the absolute minimum and all Nines remains vaguely aware of is the warmth next to him and the small movements of someone special in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for any Kudos and doubly so for comments, they fuel me! <3


End file.
